Esma Galeer
Esma Galeer '(エスマ ガリアー Esuma Gariaa'') is a grown woman who hails from the distance island nation of [[Hetep|'''Hetep]]. Born from the union of her mortal mother, [[Renee Galeer|'Renee Galeer']], and the God of Madness himself, [[Sabyl|'Sabyl']]. Out of this union came a child who had been marked by the heavens before even having been taught the ways of magic. As a citizen of Hetep, Esma was born without an Origin, and thus had only two options before her: Seek out a master and train in the ways of magic with the aid of a Soul Stone, or she could seek out the masters of the land, the Loa. Going with latter, she believed she could have herself a relaxed time learning, with more simple tasks. Fortunately picking her father for her Loa, she immediately lacked in etiquette with her chosen god, something she suffered greatly for. As punishment for her insolence, her father shattered her mind into pieces. Esma now serves the will of her Father all while working towards the goal of mending her broken mind and performing regular jobs for a variety of guilds. She utilizes her Vodou Idol in order to cast the spells and blessings accorded to her by Sabyl, as well as an innate vodou ability known as Determination, a power usually reserved for the Loa Spirits, now given to her due to her heritage. Appearance Esma was once a beatific and wonderfuil sight to behold. Certain to have been blessed by the gods they revered with great beauty and fairness. A skin as fair as the most beautiful women of the northern lands, hair like woven strands of gold and eyes as deep and beatific as the still ocean. Esma valued these traits greatly back in the days, until the collapse of her mental stability. She would wear the finest dresses of silk and linen to accentuate her natural beauty, often times ones which would make the best of her slender body type. Personality Esma, once benevolent and wise, if not a bit lazy, is now a horrific monster whose mind has been shattered by the entity that is her father. TBA... History Synopsis Equipment Bramble Ring: Soul Gem: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Enchanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Non-existent Magical Power: Magical Abilities Innate Determination Determination (KANJI ROMAJI) is an innate vodou ability, typically reserved for the likes of the most revered Loa Spirits, but due to her heritage as the daughter of a Prime Loa, Esma now too possesses this ability. Determination works under the function of the very trait it is named after. With determination in her heart and the willpower to fuel it, Esma is essentially immortal. So long as she wills it, so long as she harbors the strength of will to carry on and live, she cannot be slain. And with her shattered mind, each piece almost as independent as the next, Esma is a considerably difficult opponent to bring low. The only way to kill an entity liike Esma is to destroy not only her body, but to destroy her will to live. Should one achieve this feat, she cannot be brough back. Magic and Spells Vodou Vodou (ブードゥー Buudouu) is an ancient form of magic that blurs the line between magic and religion, it's practitioners sharing a strong bond with the spiritual realm and the powerful creatures that reside within. To be able and actively use this magic, the mage must form a connection with one of the spirits of the wild, also known as Loa, and they, in turn, must bestow the mage with an idol, an item through which they will channel the powers of the Loa. Should the idol be lost, destroyed, or removed from their person in any way, the mage will be left powerless. To practice this magic is to embrace chaos, to understand that nothing is within one's own control and that everything you do is by the Loa's good and fickle graces. Unlike many other Vodouists, Esma did not put a lot of effort into her choice of loa nor in her attempts to appease him. As the daughter of the Bramble Loa Sabyl, the choice seemed obvious, and her father agreed. It started off well, she did her duty and did as her father asked. For a time at least. Eventually growing tired of the daily tributes and work to appease a god who already loved her, she thought it no big deal to simply let others take over for her. Sabyl did not take kindly to her laziness and arrogant belief that she could get away with such disrespect. As a form of punishment for her deeds, he defiled her body with his Grim Magic, robbing her of some of her natural beauty, and then shattered her mind, driving her insane. Now she serves him as she ought, yet she is also a walking testament of a gods rage when angered. In her broken state she has become a better servant than she ever was when of a sound mind. Yet she works feverishly hard now to find a way to repair her broken self, and to exact her vengeance upon her loa and father, Sabyl. As his champion and servant, she has access to his magical spells and some generic Vodou spells too. Serving Sabyl has bestowed upon her the ability to perform Bramble Magic and the Black Arts magic; Grim Magic, allowing her to take control of the energies that flow through Sabyl's maddening realm of decay and dissipation. With that magic she can invoke avatars of the spirits that reside within, granting them physical form, or she can perform pure, maddening energy attacks that corrupts and defiles the mind of her foes. Basic Spells * Chaos Bolt: * Chaos Shackles: * Chaos Lightning: * Chaos Stream: * Dispell: Advanced Spells * Bramble Roots: * Bramble Whip: * Bramble Piercers: * Bramble Bullets: * Grim Beast: ** Grim Golem: * Grim Javelin: ** Grim Volley: Glass Dragon Slayer Magic Basic Spells *'Glass Dragon's Roar': *'Glass Dragon's Claw': *'Glass Dragon's Tail': *'Glass Dragon's Lance': *'Glass Dragon's Scales': *'Glass Dragon's Sword Horn': *'Glass Dragon's Cannon': Advanced Spells *'Gleaming Mirage: Sharp-Shard Storm' Quotes Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Dark Mages Category:Mages